heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 6
Welcome to Part 6 of the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough! We resume our quest to find Dr. Stolas and the Wisp who stole Chip’s registry. Part 5 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 50/200 *Sleeping Bags: 3/20 *Mogs Scanned: 13/103 *DNA Acquired: 5/42 *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Rakshasa Belts Won: 1/3 *Circuits Conquered: 1/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 4/14 *Fish Caught: 14/40 *Cards Collected: 40/383 *Recommended Level: 25-26 Froxeter Forest (Third Trip) Back into the forest. Return to the spot where you found Chip, then further right and down to enter a new area. The first thing you’ll do is have Chip bash open a hole in the wall nearby. This will give you access to a switch that utilizes Chip’s charge. Step on the switch and activate her ability to charge upwards and get past the gate before it closes. Press the button the wall there to open a bridge leading to the first charging puzzle. There are several of these puzzles coming up, and each follows the same general pattern: Start the challenge by stepping on the initial switch. As soon as you see the directional arrow pop up, press the Partner Skill button FIRST. It’s easy to want to hit the directional button and get a little trigger happy. The timing is usually pretty tight with these, so putting the commands in properly is critical. After you’ve hit the Partner skill, THEN quickly choose the correct directional input. As soon as you stop, another arrow will pop up. Once again, hit the Partner Skill FIRST, then choose the direction. The timing takes some few tries getting used to, but there will be other challenges of this nature later on, so it’s a good idea to try and get the hang of it now. The only cost to failing is a short walk back to the starting point, so don’t worry about messing up. Once you get the hang of it, you’ll be stopped near a large gate. Head up from there to find a switch that will open the gates and allow you to walk past this way freely from then on. You probably noticed while completing the puzzle that there was a dead tree along the path. Simply use the gray bridges to reach it if you want, but unfortunately the only reward you’ll receive is a grateful cat. That done, head out the path to the right to enter Otecho Path. Otecho Path (First Area) Otecho Path Enemies - Mogs Scanned: 17/103 *Dryad+ *Phoenix *Death Moth *Wanderlight HARD MODE TIP: Normally these wouldn’t appear right at the start, but since you’ll be seeing this danger right away, it’s appropriate. Beware of Deathmoths! They are usually found in the blue clusters, and when first arriving in this area at level 26-27, they can be a terror! Their element is Toxin, Klein’s weakness, and they can kill her with a single attack if you’re not careful. It’s recommended that if you see them to defeat them as fast as possible. Chip has a Wind skill, Aetherite, which is their weakness, and it’s recommended that you use it liberally against these monsters. A brand-new zone with all new foes! When first arriving in Otecho Path, head all the way to the far right side to find a treasure chest containing 300 Yuan. Next, head inside the small building nearby to find two more chests, one containing Scenic Photos, the other, Venomore. Chests Opened: 53/200. From there, head down and slightly left to find the exit. Before you go, pay a visit to your favorite Tanuki, Shep, who can be found by wrapping back around the path to the left before head up to the little rise she’s sitting on. She has all of her usual wares for sale, in addition two new pieces of equipment: *Bandana (Head Armor), 1200 Yuan: +2 Magic Attack and +2 Pulse *Cool Blouse (Chest Armor), 720 Yuan: +5 Beat and Water Resistance Once you’re done shopping, head back down to enter the second area. Otecho Path (First Area) Recap *Chests Opened: 53/200 *Recommended Level: 28 Otecho Path (Second Area) Go all the way to the left to see a switch, as well as a treasure chest containing a Cupcake. Chests Opened: 54/200. Stepping on the switch will initiate another charging challenge like the one in Froxeter not long ago. Just follow the same basic strategy and you should solve it alright. It’s only two steps, Down then Left, so shouldn’t be too difficult. Hit the switch at the end to open the gates allowing you to progress, as well as pick up the chest there to get 450 Yuan. Chests Opened: 55/200. Return to where the larger gate was and as you head down, Klein will warn you that someone is close. It’s the Terror Trio once again! They have a brief discussion about their plans to steal the book and track down the same Wisp you’re looking for before heading away. But not before dropping some incriminating papers. Eve insists they go after the Trio to keep them from causing more harm. Pick up the papers by interacting them to get Dossier Scraps. These papers don’t serve a direct gameplay purpose, but do give you insight into the Trio’s plans. After seeing them, take a moment to fish in the small pond nearby. There’s only one unique kind of fish to catch in Otecho Path, An Actual Pike. Catch one and move on. Fish Caught: 15/40. Head back a bit to grab a chest to your left that contains 820 Yuan. Next, head over to the right side to find another chest with another 820 Yuan. You’ll also see a chest on a small island, but unfortunately only Rex’s powers could help you reach it. Keep it in mind for now. There will be a time to get this later. Chests Opened: 57/200. Directly down from that spot you’ll find a little side are filled with goodies. Start by resting in the sleeping back and showing the Sheepsquaches you appreciate their wares. Sleeping Bags Used: 4/20. Next, there are more treasure chests to pick up. One behind the tree in the bottom right corner contains a Sugar Bun, while the second by the water contains a Pocket De-Fib. Unfortunately, as with the island chest above, the third chest cannot be reached yet. Another for later. Chests Opened: 59/200. That done, hit the switch nearby to open the way forward. Back and around you go to reach the next path. On the way, be sure to snag the treasure chest hidden behind the tree to pick up a Stress-Ball. Chests Opened: 60/200. Keep going until you see another wall Chip can bash down. The entrance created is only large enough for Klein to enter. Inside is a puzzle room that involves pressing a series of buttons that alternate opening and closing various gates. To begin, head to the left and up to find the first switch. Press it and head all the way down. You’ll notice the gates that had been blocking this path are now open, while others have become closed instead. When you reach the bottom, go left until you come to a fork in the path. Go up instead of left and meander around to another switch. Press it and make your way to the top left corner of the room to find a chest with a Venomore inside. Chests Opened: 61/200. You can now head back to the first switch you hit and start the process again. Return to the fork in the path but go left instead of up. You’ll press one more switch and find a button on the ground. Step on it to light of the torches back in the first part of this puzzle room. You now have to talk to the Tiny Oni there in order to teleport back to the front, as there are no more switches on this side. Once back at the entrance, press the switch on the right to start that side of the puzzle. Head to the right and up to find the first switch. Continue going right at the fork rather than up, where you will find another switch. Press it to open the path down, as well as to a treasure chest containing a Sugar Bun. Chests Opened: 62/200. Head down from the chest until you reach another switch with an enemy sitting right next to it. Press this switch then go left and up to find yet another switch. This will open the path back up the way it was when you initially started this side of the puzzle. Head back to the fork and go up instead of right to find the last switch, the button for the torch, and the Tiny Oni that will take you back to the entrance. With all that done, head up past the now open gates and open the chest to find the Tenjou Dios, a sword for Klein that gives her +2 Attack and +2 Defense. Chests Opened: 63/200. Out through the door on your right you’ll find a small side area with a lever that will open the way forward. Otecho Path (Second Area) Recap *Spotted the Terror Trio and obtained the dossier *Sleeping Bags Used: 4/20 *Chests Opened: 63/200 *Fish Caught: 15/40 *Recommended Level: 30 Otecho Path (Third Area) In the next room, go down until you see a lever. Flip it to open a gate to your upper right with another lever. Flip that one to open another path further away to your left. Go up at the fork to find a switch on the wall that, when thrown, opens the gate leading down and out of this leg of Otecho Path. Head down the left side towards the gate to find a chest containing Familiar Perfume. Chests Opened: 64/200. Before leaving this area, you probably saw the Red-Eyed Cluster sitting on the far right side of this room. Whether you want to fight them now or not, head that way in order to open a chest containing Kitten Pix. Chests Opened: 65/200. If you are level 30 or above, do not be afraid to challenge the Red-Eyed Cluster! The enemies inside are weak to Chip, and her Final Press and Muscle Vol. 1 will make quick work of them. Red-Eyes Defeated: 5/14. HARD MODE TIP: Normally, this is the part where the guide says “Be careful of this Cluster.” But not this time! The enemies, Wanderlights, are weak to Earth Element, which is Chip’s specialty. Chip can also mitigate their Flash ability entirely with her Quick Consultation. And finally, if you’ve been using Blitz’s DNA for Mott, you’ll have another powerhouse damage dealer to make up for the lack of a fourth party member. As long as you’re Level 30 or above, feel free to engage! With that, head down and out of this leg of Otecho Path. Otecho Path (Third Area) Recap *Chests Opened: 65/200. *Red-Eyes Defeated: 5/14 *Recommended Level: 32 Continued in Part 7! Category:Gameplay